Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 36-Shadow World: Crystallised
This is episode 36 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Intro plays News Reporter: After the huge explosion on Prison Island, an emergency response team searched for survivors. Fortunately, the team now reports that everyone made it off the island safely. Everyone smiles. Sonic: I told you not to worry! Chris must be okay! Amy: But if he’s not on Prison Island, and he’s not here (gasps) Shadow must’ve taken him to Eggman! Crystal: Hm! Sonic: Don’t worry! I won’t stop looking until I bring Chris back home!(flashback of first episode where he and Crystal got rescued by Chris) News Reporter: In related news, authorities are still looking for Sonic the Hedgehog, who has-(TV gets switched off) Sonic: I’m gonna go look for Chris! Amy: But the police are looking for you! Sonic: Don’t worry! (Zooms off) Amy: I hope Sonic doesn’t get caught again! Tanaka: If we all search, maybe we can find Chris! Tails: Where should we look? Shadow probably took Chris to Dr. Eggman’s secret base! But we don’t have any idea where it is… Crystal: Bummer… Chuck: Tails has a good point. Amy: Well if we’re gonna find Chris, we have to find that base! Cream: Then let’s start looking right away! Cheese: Chao! Crystal: On the double! With Knuckles… Knuckles: I’m gonna get even with that bat! (Flashback) She stole the Master Emerald from me! (Flashback plays of Knuckles losing Master Emerald to Rouge) Then the ground starts trembling, Knuckles grabs the ground, and then something bombs from not far away. Knuckles: Sounded like a rocket! (Runs towards the smoke) Notices Eggman’s base. Knuckles: Eggman’s base… Then the bit up in space, the bit with the kids and the bit with the news reporters play. Then, Eggman appears. Eggman: (laughing) This is an Eggman update! I’m here to bring you an explosive surprise! Sonic: What’s he up to now? Eggman: Look at the sky! Sonic: The sky? Eggman: I’m coming to you planet-bound pumpkins live from outer space! (Laughs) Let me show you the true power of the Eggman Empire! Chris: What’s Eggman gonna do? Shadow grins. Eggman: Now, let’s have a blast! (Presses the button to fire the Eclipse Cannon) Everyone notices. Then, it fires, and destroys half the moon! Cream: The moon was so pretty, why did Dr. Eggman wreck it? Crystal: That’s intense! Amy: It takes huge amounts of energy to do THAT much damage! Tails: Chaos Emeralds. If Eggman’s got enough of them, he can use them to make a super weapon! (looks at their only Chaos Emerald) Up in space… Chris: With that much power, Eggman can blow up any planet he wants! Rouge: Eggman wasn’t lying about the Eclipse Cannon, it IS the ultimate weapon! Eggman: (Laughs) That came from my Eclipse Cannon! And if you don’t surrender to the Eggman Empire within 24 hours, I’ll blow your planet away! Heh heh! (Cuts off) Sonic: I gotta find a way to stop him! (Looks up again) Up in the S.C. A. Shadow: Today it’s finally going to come to an end. Chris: Huh? Then they glance down at the planet. Chris: Shadow… why did you bring me here? Shadow doesn’t reply, and has another flashback of Maria. Rouge: Don’t you ever smile? Hi, Chris! Chris: Hello, Rouge… Rouge: Aren’t you glad to see me Shadow? Shadow walks out without saying a word. Rouge: (sarcasm) I love it when you give me the silent treatment! Shadow walks out. Rouge: What’s with Mr. Sunshine? Down with Tails and Chuck… Chuck: Almost done… I hope these modifications work so we can go save Chris! Tails: But one Chaos Emerald isn’t gonna give us enough power so we can go into space! Chuck: But one is all we’ve got, Tails! Tails: We’ve got two! (Pulls out fake and real Emeralds) Chuck: You… made a copy of an Emerald?! Tails: It isn’t a perfect copy, Chuck, but the power produced is almost the same! Chuck: Come on, let’s try it out! After that, Sonic’s bit plays normally up until Tanaka comes as a distraction. Crystal: He’s only distracting them! Cream: Quick, come with us! Then the President’s bit plays. Out in the desert… Sonic: So you found Eggmans base, but did you find out what happened to Chris? Knuckles: Shadow took him up into space, and I think the bat who stole the Master Emerald is with him too! Sonic: Really? Knuckles: I’ll teach her a lesson! Tanaka: There is Eggman’s base! Everyone looks, and spots it. Amy: This place could be dangerous! Crystal: Be careful, Cream and Cheese! Cream: We will, Crystal! Cheese: Chao chao! Sonic: Stick with Mr Tanaka! Topaz: Sonic and the others are entering the base. I’ll follow them in! They then try to open a door, but they can’t. Amy: No luck… Tanaka: There is a keyhole, which means there must be a key somewhere! They all look at Knuckles. Knuckles: Hey, why’re you lookin’ at me? Sonic: Well YOU’RE a treasure hunter, can’t you find it? Knuckles: Oh! No way, a key isn’t a treasure! Crystal: Oh really, Knuckles? Tanaka: A real treasure hunter shouldn’t have any difficulty finding something as simple as a key! Amy: How do we know you’re not pretending to be a treasure hunter all this time? Cream: Maybe Knuckles is a treasure hunter, but he’s just not a very good one! Knuckles: Fine! I’ll look! (mumbling to himself) This is exactly why I like to work ALONE! (notices something) Huh? Bokkun: I hope you know you’re trespassing, Knuckles! Knuckles: I don’t have time to play any games with you, Bokkun! Scram! Bokkun: If you don’t leave on your own I’m gonna have to make you leave! Knuckles: Oh yeah? (thoughts) No, I have to go find that key! (Continues searching) Bokkun: Oh? I warned ya! (Pulls out remote control) Go clobber him, Egg Golem! Everyone notices Knuckles running. Cream: Knuckles found the key already? Sonic: ‘Fraid not! Crystal: Looks like Knuckles ran into trouble! Sonic: And about 15 tonnes of it! Bokkun: Let’s give this a try! (it punches the door) Knuckles: I got the door open, now are you happy? Sonic: I guess… Then the thing walks towards them. Bokkun: Here’s the Spin Cycle! It hits Knuckles and Crystal hard. Sonic: I’ll stop that thing! (runs around it, then jumps) Bokkun: Here’s the Clap Trap! Sonic then gets smashed to the ground. Bokkun: Heh heh, nice going, you really hammered those guys! Then the trio get up. Sonic: Have you had enough? Crystal: Nope! Knuckles: Yeah, I think we can finish it off now! Sonic then spindashes. Bokkun: Give him a headbutt again! Knuckles punches it, while Crystal runs over to Cream, Cheese, Amy and Tanaka, ready for her next move. Sonic spindashes the thing. Sonic: Well, that was easy! Knuckles: Piece of cake! Bokkun: Not so fast! Hah! Egg Golem gets up. Sonic: Give it up, Bokkun! Bokkun: No way, look what I’ve got! Shows that he’s got Topaz. Knuckles: Oh great. Why’s she here? Bokkun: Heh heh heh heh! Oh? Tanaka distracts Bokkun, while Crystal steals the remote control off him. Bokkun: Hey, no fair, gimme back my controller! Amy: Finders keepers! Cheese: Chao chao chao! Crystal: You give it a shot, Cream (thoughts) That worked brilliantly! Cream then inputs some commands. Then the bit where it chases Bokkun plays. Tanaka: I hope that brute did not harm you, miss. Topaz: I’m fine. Tails then arrives. Tails: There’s the base! I’ll land inside! (Flies down) I did it Sonic! I adapted the X Tornado so we could take it into space! Uh, we might have a little problem though… it only seats 4. Amy: If you’re bringing Chris back, only two of us can ride with you! Tails: Yeah, that’s right… Sonic: Then let’s take this space shuttle! Tanaka: I agree with Sonic! Knuckles: Yeah! Tails: Guess I did all that work for nothing! Crystal: Sorry, Tails. Amy: What about Cream and Cheese? Topaz: Well, I could take care of them. Tanaka: Thank you, miss. Topaz: Sure… Crystal: (thoughts) Something’s going on here… Sonic: Okay, then let’s get going! Crystal: Alright! They then launch off, Sonic, Tails, Crystal, Amy, Knuckles and Mr Tanaka. Sonic: (thoughts) Hang on, Chris. Hang on. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised